


Tease

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Kakashi's a bad influence, M/M, Masturbation, No shinobi shenanigans, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a business trip to find Iruka still at work.Iruka gets the short end of the stick.





	Tease

Iruka stared at his phone with a ridiculous grin on his face. From any other number, the text would have been a reason to call the cops. But from Kakashi’s number, it was a cause for celebration. In the empty classroom, he clutched the phone to his chest and allowed himself a moment of glee, spinning around in his chair.

**\--I’m in your house**

_ \--I can’t wait to get home and see you. It’s been so long _

__ **\--I don’t want to wait a few hours. I miss you**

_ \--Here’s this to tide you over _

__ Iruka rested his elbows on the desk as he took a selfie and sent it, thrilling at the anticipation of seeing Kakashi after nearly two months away on business. Akatsuki Corp. had stolen him away yet again and though they  _ talked,  _ their schedules never quite synced up for significant interaction. Being on the other side of the world tended to do that. His phone vibrated with another message.

**\--A gift in return**

A second later a picture came through, and Iruka’s spine stiffened as he pressed the phone facedown on the desk. He looked around and listened for anyone in the hallway before picking it up and peering at the picture. Kakashi was perched on the corner of the bed, one arm tucked behind his head with just the tip of his tongue poking out from his smirking lips. His unmasked face was just the barest shade of pink and his naked legs were spread, leaving his cock to stand proud against his stomach.

**\--Tempted to start without you, sensei ;)**

Iruka squeaked and clapped a hand over his mouth. “You wouldn’t dare,” he muttered, looking over at the clock.  _ Twenty minutes left of lunch. That’s enough time.  _ He dialed Kakashi’s number and the other man picked up on the first ring. 

_ “Hey babe, miss me?” _

__ “I think you might miss me more,” Iruka said, leaning back in his chair. “Breaking into my house. My bedroom, no less! Very naughty.” He clicked his tongue and Kakashi laughed.

_ “The naughtiest. What are you going to do about it?” _

__ “Oh, you--” Iruka could  _ hear  _ the self satisfied smirk in Kakashi’s voice and he rubbed irritatedly at the scar on his nose. “Going to have to bend you over and smack the attitude out of you when I get home.” Kakashi let out a soft noise and Iruka’s eyes widened. “You’d  _ like  _ that, wouldn’t you?” He held the phone out incredulously as Kakashi snickered. “Don’t tell me you’re jerking off on my bed.”

_ “If I was?” _

__ Iruka groaned. “You’re the worst, have I mentioned that? You know how much I love watching. And now I’ll be thinking about it all day.”

_ “According to my calculations and the day planner you left on the counter, you’ve got about eighteen minutes before the gremlins reappear. So tell me  _ exactly  _ how bad I am. Tell me what you’d do to me if I was with you.” _

__ “I’d tell you to put on pants as to not scar the kids,” Iruka said dryly, listening to the click of a bottle and Kakashi’s breathing beginning to speed up. 

_ “Okay fine, if you were here in front of me, Iruka. I am hard, horny, and desperate for your cock. Or fingers. Or any part of you really, I just want you.” _

__ Iruka dropped his free hand to his lap, putting pressure on his increasingly tight pants. “How about you wait until I get home and I’ll fuck you like you deserve.”

_ “Iruka…” _

“Less than four hours and I’ll be home, Kakashi,” Iruka said. “Wait until then, will you? I want to see you so fucked out you can barely breathe, want to suck that gorgeous cock of yours--” Kakashi moaned softly, and Iruka caught the wet sound of lube being slicked over him. “God, do you ever listen?”

_ “Yeah, and your voice is doing wicked things to me. Keep going.” _

__ Iruka ground the heel of his palm into his forehead. “I’m hanging up,” he said, torn between the want to keep going and the need to be at least a little professional. “Just...I don’t know, go to sleep or something.”

_ “Iru--” _

__ He hit the ‘end call’ button and let his face flop forward onto the desk. A knock on the door had him scrambling for a pen and way to look productive as Tsunade walked in. “Can I, um, help you?” He cleared his throat and hoped his flushed face wasn’t too obvious.

He failed. “Everything all right, Umino?” Tsunade asked. “You look a little upset.”

“Perfect.” Iruka took a deep breath, trying to center himself. “What’s up?”

Tsunade gave him a look, but didn’t press. “Just wanted to remind everyone lesson plans are due by the end of the day.”

_ Shit.  _ “They’re almost finished,” he lied. “I’ll have them by three.” 

“Deal. Someone wants your attention.” She nodded to where his phone was vibrating by his elbow. “See you at three.” Iruka nodded as she walked out and looked to see a missed call from Kakashi. 

_ \--You’re not getting any help _

__ **\--Not even if I say ‘pretty please’?**

_ \--Definitely not then _

__ **\--At least tell me you love me**

\-- _ Why else would I put up with your antics _

__ _ \--I do, though <3 _

__ This time Kakashi sent a selfie, innocent. His smile reached his eyes, corners crinkling with laughter. His cheeks held a deeper shade of pink then before and his lips were bitten to fullness. The skin of his throat looked incredibly delicate against the crimson of Iruka’s comforter.

**\--I love you too, Iruka**

**\--Come home**

**\--I’ll be waiting impatiently**

Iruka simply sent a smile back and put the phone to the side, grabbing his lesson plan book out of the desk. “He’s not going to wait,” he said with a sigh. “No way in hell he follows directions for once in his life.” The remainder of lunch ticked by and soon enough the kids trickled back in, keyed up from playing in the early autumn. “All right,” he said loudly, standing and clapping out a short rhythm. The class clapped back and he smiled. “Who wants to watch a video about clouds and the rain cycle for science class today?”

The room erupted into chaos and he worked hard to calm them as he pulled the video onto the screen. Shikamaru Nara raised his hand, unimpressed. “Yes, Shikamaru?”

“I already know about clouds,” the boy said.

“Maybe you’ll learn something new,” Iruka said. “When we talk about it later, you can share with the class.” Shikamaru grumbled, but the reminder of naptime after the movie seemed to soothe him and he settled. 

Iruka kept his head to the desk, working on lesson plans and pointedly ignoring his phone buzzing occasionally. About two-thirds of the way through the movie, he sighed and opened it under the desk, scrolling through the notifications out of sight. A few facebook updates, one instagram comment, and several messages from Kakashi.

**\--Taking a shower and thinking about when you fucked me up against the wall**

The attached picture was of his drenched, heat-flushed face and Iruka was glad for the darkness, because he could feel the warmth radiating from himself. There was nothing inherently bad or dirty about the picture, just of Kakashi’s bare shoulders and face, but the glint in the older man’s eyes rekindled the fire burning low in his stomach. 

**\--I seem to remember an offer about being bent over your desk, too**

The next picture was of Kakashi’s chest pressed to the bed, arms extended to take a picture of his smirk. Staying calm in that moment was one of the hardest things Iruka had ever done. He groaned softly and put the phone down to work on lesson plans again. His attention kept being torn away by the distracting notion that he had, yes, told Kakashi that maybe one day he’d do him on the desk. 

Eventually Iruka just stared over the class, catching Naruto about to put something in Sasuke’s hair. He reprimanded and separated them as the video ended, then announced it was naptime. When everyone was resting quietly, he opened the phone again to another message.

**\--Three more hours**

No sight of Kakashi’s face this time, just endless miles of torso graced by his leaking cock. He was trailing a finger up the underside, teasing, and Iruka shot a prayer to any god that the kids were young enough to be distracted by naptime.

_ \--You absolutely horrible boyfriend _

__ _ \--Sending me dirty pics at work when you know I want nothing more than to be inside you _

__ **\--Keep talking sensei**

_ \--I should light you up just for that _

__ **\--Careful, I might like it ;)**

_ \--I *know* you would _

__ _ \--Which is why I won’t _

__ **\--You wound me**

Iruka was in the middle of a snarky response when another picture came through, this one of Kakashi’s hand wrapped around himself with his thumb just glancing over his head. Iruka could just about feel the silky skin under his fingers, the weight of Kakashi on his tongue, and he dug his nails into his palm.

**\--Should be about naptime**

_ \--Thank god for everyone in the room with me _

__ **\--You know I’ll stop if you say the word, Iruka**

_ \--Give me fifteen minutes until they go to gym _

__ He could feel Kakashi’s grin as the other man sent him a three second snapchat of him stroking himself. Iruka didn’t have the sound on--he didn’t trust Kakashi  _ that  _ much--but he wasn’t going to complain about the view.

By the time he woke the kids and sent them off to gym, lesson plans were nearly finished. He locked the door and at exactly two o’clock, his phone rang. “Awful, awful tease,” Iruka answered. On the other end, Kakashi laughed breathlessly.

_ “I’ve been looking at pictures of you sucking my cock but I haven’t touched it since I sent that snapchat. Can I?” _

__ “Start at the top and work your way down. Tell me what you’re doing,” Iruka said. He picked up a pen and set it to a random paper, hoping if anyone glanced in he’d look busy.

_ “I’m imagining your fingers on me, touching me in all the ways I like. You feel so good, Iruka.”  _ Iruka nearly snapped the pen in half when Kakashi moaned, long and low. It was a sound of pure need and Kakashi  _ knew  _ how it affected him.  _ “I want to use your vibrator, babe,”  _ Kakashi continued.

“Go for it,” Iruka whispered, trying desperately to work saliva into his dry mouth. “Everything’s clean.”

_ “I fingered myself while you were busy ignoring me.”  _ Iruka heard Kakashi get up to rummage through the closet, then a pleased hum and a buzz as the other man found what he was looking for.  _ “I’m all nice and wet for you. All fucked open and waiting.” _

“You--” Iruka nearly choked as Kakashi moaned. 

_ “I’m laying face down with two fingers in my a--ass. Feels so good. I can’t wait until they’re yours. I’m actually going to put you on speaker.”  _ A small shuffle and suddenly his voice was a bit distant.  _ “Can you hear me okay?” _

__ “Good enough,” Iruka said.

_ “Perfect. God, I want you. Two months of unsatisfying jerking off and I get home to you gone. I needed something to pass the time. Might as well fuck myself again, huh?”  _ Iruka heard a small, wet noise and Kakashi whined before the bottle opened again.  _ “I’m slicking your vibrator. Can’t wait to get it inside of me. Touching me in all the places you...currently...can’t.” _

__ Iruka clenched his jaw at the comment, taking a deep breath. “The most god-awful tease. When I get my hands on you--” Kakashi’s low groan tore the words out of his mouth and he bent forward to put a knuckle between his teeth. 

_ “It’s a few inches in. Stretching me so good, Iruka, just like your cock does.” _

__ “Is it on?” Iruka asked. “I don’t hear it. If you’re going to use my equipment, at least use it properly.” Kakashi chuckled and soon enough, ground out a curse when it activated. “Good, Kakashi. Further in.”

_ “Ohhh, yes. Yes, yes, god, yes, Iruka.”  _ The words just fell from Kakashi’s lips among the slide of fabric and heavy breathing as he presumably took the order.  _ “It’s all in. Fuck, I barely need to touch myself. Might just come like thi--is--” _

__ The volume of the buzzing increased and so did Iruka’s chances of getting caught as he let out a groan. “Do what you need to do,” he said. “I’m listening.” He could picture Kakashi’s face, brow knit in pleasure and mouth open to spill the most beautiful sounds. “You know what I like to hear.” 

_ “It’d be so much better if it was your dick, but even this inside me is just...fuck, it’s turning me on even more, Iruka. If I could spend all day with it in I would. So full.”  _

__ “Maybe on a day off,” Iruka said. More wet noises sounded as Kakashi began to move, announcing he was touching himself at the same time. “You sound so hot, Kakashi.”

_ “We really should do it. You know what else I want? Now that I’m home?” _

__ “What’s that?” Iruka asked.

_ “I want you to come in me. And--fuck--and I want to-- _ shit,  _ that’s--I want to go out in public. Put one of those plugs you like so much in my ass so I’m yours. All fucking yours.” _

__ “Sounds great.” Iruka’s voice was strained as Kakashi continued to detail exactly what he wanted done to himself. He struggled to keep a level head and when he looked to the clock again, there was ten minutes left in the class period. “Three minutes, Kakashi. Come on. For me. Come for me.”

_ “Iruka--”  _ A broken whine came through the phone and Kakashi began to curse.  _ “Fuck, I need you.” _

__ “Soon, babe.” Iruka heard Kakashi growl before letting out a strangled gasp.

_ “I’m gonna--oh yeah, there, Iruka, fuck--”  _ Kakashi collapsed to the bed with a shuddering breath, fumbling around until the buzzing stopped.  _ “I want you so bad. Come home.” _

__ Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. “Few more hours. I miss being with you. You could always come watch me teach, you know.” 

Kakashi yawned before taking him off speakerphone.  _ “So I can come torture you in person?” _

__ “On second thought yeah, maybe not the best idea,” Iruka said. Across the line, the bathroom tap turned on. “Clean up and take a nap. I’ll be home before you know it.”

_ “Mmm, fine. Don’t scar the kids, sensei.” _

__ “Right,  _ I’m  _ the one they should worry about.”

Kakashi snickered before flopping onto the bed.  _ “I’m not the one who’s probably hard in the middle of his classroom.” _

Iruka groaned, shifting his hips. “Whose fault is that? Now let me go so I can focus on not getting lawsuits filed against me. I’ve got five minutes. I love you.”

_ “I love you too. See you soon, Iruka. I’ll be waiting.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
